


watching

by Zeriku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but they're gonna get there, more like implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriku/pseuds/Zeriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how do you know that he’s not watching you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading the Haikyuu!! manga and I just have a lot of feels for these lil'shits is2g
> 
> I'm so sorry if this doesn't really make any sense. I'm still grasping around everyone's relationships and such (but I really need to write OR ELSE).

It’s stupid. It’s embarrassing. Kenma absolutely _hates_ the words that Kuroo always murmurs to them before a game starts. But no matter how hard he tries to dissuade his friend (and captain) to drop it, Kuroo will merely smile that smile of his in response and take his position.

Later, when they’ve defeated their opponent and retired to their lockers, Kenma will play whatever new game he had just gotten for the week until it’s just him and Kuroo left. Once he hears the sound of metal closing, Kenma opens his mouth to say, “Stop it.” His tone has a feeling of finality to it, very much unlike his usual bored one.

“Which?” Kuroo easily replies, still all smiles and calmness. For someone who just finished a match, Kuroo doesn’t appear like one. Only his hair is disheveled, but that’s nothing out of the norm. His smile is, though; it isn’t his usual aloof one nor is it his mocking one. It’s... _predatory_ , the one that he reserves for people who manages to rub his proverbial fur wrong.

Yet it isn’t _that_ either, Kenma quickly amends as he finally turns his PSP off and stares straight back at Kuroo. “Those words,” Kenma evenly answers, stoic face and voice still not betraying the sudden quickening of his heartbeat.

Kuroo continues smiling—like how he does in court—and positions himself in front of Kenma. He’s crouching, head tilted to the side in the way that makes his bangs hide his right eye, and his smile widens. They’re close now, close enough that Kenma feels rather than hears Kuroo say “Never.” Or perhaps that’s just all in his head, because he’s used to watching people a lot, and right now, given their closeness, Kenma’s eyes are taking in more information than his ears could.

Especially when the one he’s watching is Kuroo.

When a tongue swipes over smiling lips, Kenma snaps his eyes back up at Kuroo’s. He _hates_ the mirth that he finds dancing in Kuroo’s visible eye, the predatory grin on his lips, and the disconcerting air that suddenly blankets them.

“Whatever,” he quickly grumbles, placing his hand on that smirking face and pushing Kuroo away. The senior cries out in surprise, falling on his bottom gracelessly. As expected, a litany of whines slip from his lips, but Kenma paid no heed to that so long as the atmosphere that Kuroo had set up is broken.

 

* * *

 

Kenma just got the chance to turn to his side when his phone’s already beeping. Quite annoyed at the constant interruption of his game time, he turns his PSP off and puts it down. Fishing his phone out from his jacket, Kenma stares at the message long and hard.

 

_i never said this before, but i think your team’s super awesome!!_

Kenma blinks. He’s gotten used to Hinata’s random messages by now, something he never thought was possible before.

 

_not really sure about that. . ._

He doesn’t even get the chance to put his phone down when it’s already beeping.

 

_don't be too modest!!_

_I’m  not. what makes you think that we’re awesome, anyway?_ Kenma immediately texts back. So maybe he’s a bit curious as to how Hinata views his team—and by extension, _him_ —aside from the usual ‘rival school to beat’. It’s in his nature to do so.

 

_your skills in volleyball, of course!_

 

Kenma snorts. Just what did he expect anyway?

 

_plus the fact that you guys are all really like cats!! you move fast! like SWOOSHHH_

He doesn’t even get a chance to blink when more messages arrive.

 

_not to mention how you guys give off this aloof feeling! i always feel like i’m dealing with a cat (which i guess is you guys being true to your school’s namesake)_

_and there’s also how some of your members have a cat’s grin, like your libero and captain_

Kenma twitches at the mention of Kuroo.

 

_you guys are also very much like predators! sometimes when i’m not careful, i feel like a mouse being circled by a bunch of cats (kageyama always makes me snap out of it tho)_

_then your eyes—_

Averting his gaze from his phone to his mirror, Kenma takes in his appearance: all plain except for his dyed hair and cat-like eyes. He makes a mental note to pass by the salon some time later before his attention goes back to his eyes. _Amber, cat-like eyes._

More beeping brings his gaze back to his phone.

 

_—are like a cats!! and i think that they’re REALLY COOL! especially when i now know that you use them to study your opponents diligently. same goes for your captain, too!_

_my captain?_ Before he knows it, he’s already pressing the ‘send’ button. Kenma suddenly feels his throat go dry.

 

_yeah!! you know, he’s rather intense when he’s watching someone. good thing he doesn’t really pay attention to me that much, tho, because he’s got you to do that! even off the court, you’re still watching over people, and it’s kinda unnerving sometimes. i don’t think i’ll be able to take it if both you and your captain are watching me at the same time!_

_how do you know that he’s not watching you?_

 

Kenma tells himself that the question is a challenge to Hinata. That’s all it is.

 

_i'm also watching you guys too, you know !!!_

_he’s got his eyes on you whenever we’re off the court. you can ask kageyama about it!_

* * *

“This is a first.”

Kenma's gaze slides up from the pavement to Kuroo’s smiling face. He studies his friend and captain, trying to find... what is he supposed to be looking for again?

“Don’t make a face like that,” Kuroo tells him with an exasperated grin. “It gives me the idea that you’re going to start _watching_ me again.”

“I’ve never stopped watching you,” Kenma replies without missing a beat. His eyes catch the slight widening of Kuroo’s dark ones, then a shadow passes overhead—a crow, Kenma muses—and Kuroo’s already put his smirk back in place even before the shadow’s gone.

“You have.” Kenma tenses when Kuroo crosses the few feet between them to stand by his side. He doesn’t risk a glance to his friend when Kuroo continues, “If you have not stopped watching me, then you’d already know, right? After all, you’re our team’s _brain_.”


End file.
